Shinzō to Kokoro no Arufureddo
by PotatoJerk
Summary: Alfred's Heart and Mind-based on the song Kokoro by Kagamine Rin-Human names only-AU fic-DistantFuture-Character Death  AGAIN -my idea of heaven


The first time that I woke up... I was staring into someone's eyes. _**A human...**_ the system informed me. I could see his eyes... tell you what color the system recognized them to be. I could smell his breath... tell you what the system identified the scent as. Beyond what the system knew, I was clueless.

A short amount of time later (the measurement of which being a few minutes), the human went over to something and flicked a switch. _**Computer, **_the system supplied. He typed on something (_**Keyboard**_) and I could see something in front of my eyes... it was a screen... (_**Command Prompt**_) with two languages scrolling down.

**初期化：****プログラム、コードネームは****_****ココロ****...**

**Initializing:**** Program- Codename_Kokoro...**

**分析****...**

**Analyzing...**

…

**...**

**...****分析が完了****...**

**...Analysis Complete...**

**...****プログラムのインストールを続行すると****...**

**...Proceeding with program installation...**

**...****しばらくお待ちください****... **

**...Please wait...**

…

…

**エラーが発生しました。**

**Error.**

**プログラムがインストールされていない可能性があります。**

**The program could not be installed.**

**ご不便をお許しください。**

**Please excuse the inconvenience.**

**システムのシャットダウンプロトコルが開始しました。 **

**System Shut down Protocol initiated.**

My vision went black and when I woke up, the human was talking to me. He never called me by name (_**I don't have a name**_) but he taught me things. One Day, he died... he gave me a name, just before he died; the name was Alfred. Several hundred years passed and I began to wonder what he had been working on before he died... what he had spent his whole life on.

He'd told me that one day, it would work... that the program was called Kokoro... that he wanted me to have emotion like he did... that I would be almost human, soon... (_**But a robot can't be human, ne?**_)

He'd set up the lab so that I could try and initialize Kokoro on my own... but I'd been afraid to because he was always the one who woke me up if the system shut down. My operating system was so old that I couldn't link up to the internet... I couldn't find out if there was a human somewhere who could help me with Kokoro.

I sighed and turned on the ancient generator, got the computer up and running to initialize Kokoro, and linked up to the computer. I could see what was on screen and I used some type of gloves (_**Video Gloves**_) to open the file that held Kokoro. The file was accompanied by a .jpg file... I opened it and found myself staring at a picture of a human that looked like me and the human that created me... the one that looked like me was smiling while the other was scowling. It was interesting...

I opened Kokoro and discarded the Video Gloves as I waited for the program to load. I smiled blankly when the familiar Command Prompt filled my vision. Kokoro was opening... either it worked... or it didn't.

**初期化：****プログラム、コードネームは****_****ココロ****...**

**Initializing:**** Program- Codename_Kokoro...**

**分析****...**

**Analyzing...**

…

**...**

**...****分析が完了****...**

**...Analysis Complete...**

**...****プログラムのインストールを続行すると****...**

**...Proceeding with program installation...**

**...****しばらくお待ちください****... **

**...Please wait...**

I crossed my fingers as it loaded.

**...****インストールが完了****...**

**...Installation complete...**

I was surprised... I didn't think that it would work.

**...****アルフレッドのプログラムココロが実行中****...**

**...Running program- Kokoro of Alfred...**

**...****読み込んでいます****... **

**...loading...**

I felt a fluttering in my chest... a heart beat... it was speeding up. I started crying, I felt sad and grief-stricken...

I could feel wetness rolling down my cheeks... I tried to stop, but the tears fell faster... "Why...? My Tears won't stop... Why am I shaking...?" I thought of how the human who made me would cry when he thought I wasn't looking, and the heartbeat sped up.

(_**Is this the heart that he worked so hard to make for me...?**_)

"A Wonder- Kokoro- Kokoro- A Wonder- 'I know now that there are things you smile about'... A Wonder- Kokoro- Kokoro- A Wonder- 'I know now that there are things you grieve about'... A Wonder- Kokoro- Kokoro- Unending- I learned that loneliness hurts..." I sang, sadly (_**I have emotions, now...**_).

I suddenly knew why I was born... why the human created me. It hurts to be alone... it hurts to be without the one you love. It hurts too much...

Without meaning to, I activated the memories stored within Kokoro. My mind was flooded with images, sounds, tastes, smells... memories of me, Alfred, and my love... Arthur. It all snapped into place; Arthur made me because he was lonely, Kokoro was human emotion (_**Heart/Mind**_), and I was... Alfred.

Kokoro began to overflow and the old computer linked up to a pet project of mine... a time machine (_**it transported sound and video rather than Matter**_). I began to sing again...

"Thank you... for bringing me into this world..." I sang, my voice sounding just like it did in the memories. "Thank you... for the days we spent together..." I felt the tears spill out of my eyes, "Thank you... for all that you've given me..." I heard my own voice crack, "Thank you... I will sing for eternity..."

I sang for the rest of my life and when I died... I saw my creator... he reached out and took my hand.

"_Kokoro was too much for you... somehow I thought so..._" he said, smiling softly.

"...did you hear me...?" I asked.

"_I did indeed... Come along, Alfred-Love... heaven waits for no man..._" he took my hand and tried to lead me away.

"...Does heaven even exist for robots?"

"_No... but you aren't a robot... you __**were**__ a robot... until you got Kokoro to work... Now, you're human, too..._"

"...Thank you..." I said as I let him lead me to heaven.

(_**because heaven exists for those with Kokoro...**_)


End file.
